


Any Old Day

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Annabeth battles an IKEA dresser and comes out on top.





	

"Dammit Annabeth you're-"

"Percy what the fuck I'm the future architect if you'd just fucking listen-"

"Annabeth you're holding the instructions upside down."

She glares at him over the tattered and nearly unreadable IKEA instruction page.

"Just hand me the-" she pauses and pulls her glasses on, peering at the paper in confusion "viederlohtsen."

Percy picks up the piece and drops it in her hand. He's realized attempting to help Annabeth figure this out is futile. Her hubris was making it just a little difficult for Percy's input to have any actual weight at the moment. He's trying to figure out a way to slip into the kitchen and sneak a cookie while she's distracted when-

"I got it!"

Right as the words leave her lips the entirety of the admittedly sad looking dresser falls in pieces all over the floor.

Annabeth sinks from her previous position of excitement on her knees to lying face-first on the floor. Percy readies himself to evacuate to the kitchen because he has a feeling the aftermath of Annabeth’s failure isn't going to be pretty.

He's stalled when her head raises abruptly from the floor and she starts cursing any and everything.

"Fuck this Percy. Fuck this dresser. Fuck that viederlohtsen and fuck IKEA."

Percy sighs, resigned to the fact he's going to have to wait for those cookies.

"Annabeth it's okay. We can try it again later. Right now let's just go get some cookies from the kitchen and then we can-"

"Percy are you really thinking about cookies right now?"

Percy's about to tell her that there is always a part of his brain that's thinking about cookies because well, cookies are awesome when Annabeth's voice startles him out of his thoughts.

She sighs "It doesn't matter I'm not leaving until I fix this stupid ass dresser." The inflection of "I'm" let's Percy know he's not leaving either until she fixes said "stupid ass dresser.”

Damn. So close.

* * *

Percy's nodding off catching the blinking LED lights of the microwave clock reading 4:06 AM out of the corner of his eye when Annabeth's voice smacks him into consciousness.

"YES! I fucking did it! Fuck you IKEA a mere dresser couldn't stop the great Annabeth Chase."

It's at that moment Percy realizes Annabeth needs to get to bed because things generally start getting bad after she starts referring to herself in the third person.

"Great. Congrats babe. Can we go to sleep now?"

"I can't sleep now I just conquered that piece of shit dresser. I can feel the adrenaline rushing through my veins. I am an unstoppable being."

He almost sees a light bulb flicker on over her head. "Percy, take me to Hera now I still haven't kicked her ass for sending you away for six months."

She’s standing up looking for all the world like a goddess ready for battle (which is kind of ironic since her mother is one) when lightning strikes and Percy realizes it's definitely time for Annabeth to go to bed.

"Babe I really think we should go to bed. Threatening the gods isn't a great way to start the day."

The words don't seem to register.

"Percy let me at her. I could kick her all the way to-"

He slaps a hand over her mouth and carries her bridal style to their bedroom her muffled protests quieting as the adrenaline fades. 

He really doesn't want to have to fight off some angry gods because Annabeth is spectacularly sleep deprived.

He lays her down and pulls off her glasses and he swears he hears something that sounds like "I'm gonna fight her," come out of her mouth. He shakes his head a smile on his face and turns out the light crawling in next to her he pulls her to his chest letting her deep breaths lull him to sleep.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> um ok so i'm not sure what this is but I was bored and this was the result so here. i've wanted to write for this fandom forever so i think i'm gonna do that while working on the lwd fic.


End file.
